In recent years, usage of services such as internet shopping has increased, and accident such as leakage of personal information or the like occurs frequently according thereto. In particular, when a service accompanied by delivery of articles is used, it is necessary to notify a service provider of an address, but the address cannot be changed easily different from a mail address. Accordingly, the address is once passed to a list broker, a person receives damages such that a large number of unnecessary direct mails are sent without control.
In Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a camouflage purchasing method where an internet shop subsystem, a camouflage information provider subsystem, and a home delivery company subsystem are connected. According to a configuration described in Patent Literature 1, the home delivery company subsystem detects that destination information of a received delivery article is the camouflage information, and specifies the camouflage information provider subsystem. Then the home delivery company subsystem acquires information necessary for the delivery such as an original address of a customer terminal and a name from purchaser camouflage information to deliver to the customer.